


Skeletons in the Closet

by SpringlockedSpectre



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: M/M, anyway, enjoy y'all, human! au, in which gold's a murderer and so is freddy, murderer/detective, springtrap (or blade in the story) is a detective, story so y'know, this is sorta a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:29:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21984448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpringlockedSpectre/pseuds/SpringlockedSpectre
Summary: "Are you hiding something from me?" The detective smirked as he stirred his drink."Definitely not six dead bodies, that's for sure." He said jokingly. It wasn't a lie, in his defense. There were only five dead bodies.
Relationships: Freddy Fazbear & Golden Freddy, Golden Freddy/Springtrap (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 59





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey! Welcome to an AU fic of mine! Updates will be hella irregular, as I only get inspiration to write every few weeks or so haha. Anyway, this'll probably be the only note at the beginning of the chapter, and I hope you enjoy! Peace.

" _You.._." Gold said as he pointed his knife at the bleeding man. "...are way more trouble than you're worth, hun."

Gold Fazbach began fiddling with the knife in his hands, occasionally glancing at the man he had just stabbed. A lot. He stabbed the man a lot. There were like- uh, _one, two, three, four, five, six, seve-_ _ **seven**_ _stab wounds_ , on the man. And that was just the front side, he thought to himself proudly.

He usually wasn't this proud of a kill. In fact, he usually was better at killing. No witnesses, no trace of anything, nothing. But this guy. _Oh,_ _ **this guy**_. Had the nerve to check up on that worthless good for nothing family. Ah well. One more body to hide in his trunk till future notice.

Once he was sure the man was dead ( _he stabbed the guy a few more times, just to be sure_ ), he loaded the bodies into his trunk and took out all the evidence that he was there. Then, feeling more accomplished than ever, he drove off, humming the melody of his favorite tune that his mother always used to sing to him.

-×xXx×-

Frederick Fazbach was the epitome of poise, grace, and eloquence. He was perfect, no matter which way you look at him ( _clothes on, and off!_ ). Unfortunately, the same could not be said of his brother.

" _You look like a crossbreed of a garbage can and a shitter._ " Freddy said critically. He weaved around Gold, who was sick and tired of all the fussing about him.

"Gee, thanks Fred. Good to know you've always got my back." Gold rolled his eyes. Freddy smacked him across the head.

"Ow!"

"Go change. You need to look at least decent."

"I still don't get the big deal." Gold sighed as he went back into his wardrobe for the umpteenth time. "I'm just going on a blind date."

"A blind date, in the eye of the public, _dear brother_. You need to at least look somewhat presentable." Freddy reprimanded while going into Gold's wardrobe to search for something that his brother could wear and not look like a poor kid whose only clothes were hand-me-downs.

"Aha!"

"What? You found something that you think will make the guy swoon over me 100%?" Gold joked as he stripped down in front of his brother. It wasn't really a secret that the Fazbachs were so used to each other's presence that they'd be okay stripping in front of each other. Okay, it wasn't really well-known either, but it wasn't something they would've hidden from you. As Freddy would always say, 'It's just a dick, calm down.'

Freddy presented Gold with a nice flannel long sleeved shirt, a t-shirt of Gold's favorite band (which he swore wasn't there before but _fuck him, I guess_ ), and sleek black jeans.

"Now, you'll look only 60% unattractive." Freddy smirked at his (rather _unimpressed_ ) brother. "I'm kidding. You look fine."

"Fine enough to maybe have sex with this dude?"

"Honey, having first-time sex has nothing to do with clothes. Not if you're a decent person, that is."

"...what if I screw this up?" Gold started fidgeting with his sleeves (much to Freddy's chagrin).

"You'll do fine." Freddy fixed his brother's sleeves once more ( _oh, the things you do for your brothe_ r), and before Gold could respond with some form of self-doubt, he hushed him in that caring, older brotherly way. "You're going to go out there, and you are going to kill it. And if he rejects you, _then I'll_ _**kill him**_ _myself_."

Freddy stood back and admired his handiwork. Gold smiled back at him. "I'm sure you would."

Freddy checked his watch and practically dragged Gold outside (much to his surprise, since he hasn't even _zipped up his pants yet_ ). "Now, now, Gold! You don't want to be late for your blind date!"

-×xXx×-

Gold arrived at the Little Ballerina's Cafe. It was a cozy looking thing, with little booths and a library for you to get on to your reading game and make others see " _oh wow, that person's reading a book, they must be smart_ ". Gold tried not to mess with his sleeves again, not wanting to upset Freddy after he _so lovingly_ did them for him, but also because he thought it would make him look dumb, or immature, or like a-

He sighed as he sat at the little booth he'd picked for them. It was a little corner booth, right next to the window. Nothing special, just had an awesome view of the bustling city, full of life and energy. You know, _just a normal view_.

He kept glancing at the door, checking to see if his knight in shining armor would come through and head towards him. A few patrons later, a dude with greenish blond hair, wearing a leather jacket and a dark blue t-shirt showing the logo of Gold's favorite band ( _oh, dang_ ), just walked through the door and headed straight towards him.

' _Oh god oh god oh god oh g-_ '

"Uh, hi! Are you uh, Mr. Gold Fazbach?"

After coughing a bit ( _holy shit his voice is so cute and_ _ **he's**_ _so cute what the fuc-_ ), Gold responded with the smooth Fazbach charisma that he definitely had.

"Yes, and I assume that you're Mr. Blade Sharp?"

The guy's (or Blade's, as he should probably refer to him) eyes lit up as he sat down in front of Gold. "Yeah!! It's so nice to finally meet you!" Blade was practically like a kid on his birthday at this point and it almost made Gold want to melt into a puddle (he didn't, _obviously_ ).

"Likewise. So, how was your day?" Gold replied without missing a beat. He learned a few things from a WikiHow Article (not that he'd say that to Blade, or to anyone for that matter) and now he's on his A-game.

"Oh, boy. So after getting off work, my coworkers are immediately at my ass asking me about who my date is. Jokingly, off course, but then I said that I actually had a date this time, and they congratulated me so much that I had to change out of what I was already wearing!" Blade laughed and Gold laughed with him, although he stopped to add in a quick "Oh god, I'm probably ranting again, I'll just-"

"No! No. It's okay, I actually... kinda like hearing you talk. It's just so much better than reading your messages..." Gold blushed a bit, and noticed a faint blush appearing on Blade's face as he smiled that cute, charming smile at him.

"O-Oh! Well then... uh." Blade chuckled to himself and began scratching the back of his head. "Thanks! Normally my coworkers just tell me to shut up or something..."

"Well, they're _clearly_ too blind to see how wonderful you are." _Nice one, Gold._

Blade blushed even harder, and then began laughing. "I had... this whole thing prepared, y'know? I had questions to ask, things to say... but you? You leave me so speechless. I can't believe that you're actually here, right in front of me right now, talking to me. I'm glad to have met you online."

"Me too." _Oh god_. Blade was going to be the death of him, he swore. _Welp, no time like the present._

"Can I kiss you?"

Blade sputtered on his drink and began trying to say something, but it just came out as a flustered mess of "uh" and "um" and "I". Gold winced reflexively.

"Sorry, that was stupid, I should've-"

"No! No! I mean, uh." Blade continued muttering to himself before facing Gold with a shy look on his face. "Yeah, you could kiss me. Totally."

" _Awesome_."

They stared at each other for a while. Just lovingly looking at each other, as if the world around them didn't exist. Then they started making out _furiously_. They were like two touch starved men who just felt an ounce of touch for the first time in years. It was sloppy, and gross, but it all felt _so good_.

"Um, _excuse me?_ "

The two of them split apart, Gold looking somewhat annoyed and Blade looked like a kid who was caught eating the cookies mom saved for Christmas. The waitress continued with her usual spiel of taking their orders and thanking them for coming to the Little Ballerina's Cafe, and all that.

"So..." Blade offered flustered.

"Mm, not my best work, it sure was a hell of a kiss." Gold winked at Blade, who just buried his face in his hands.

"I _really_ wish that lady didn't see us..."

"I really wish she didn't interrupt us and just let us make out."

"But that was so embarrassing!" Blade took Gold's hand and shook it around. Gold didn't mind.

"Hey, it was good." Gold offered while firmly holding Blade's hand. "You're like, a natural kisser."

"No, _you're_ a natural kisser."

"I try." Gold chuckled. Once their food came, they got to know each other a bit more, like what're their signs, the bands they liked ( _shocker_ , they liked the same band and they fanboyed over them for a good few minutes), and their heights even.

"So, like, how tall are you?"

"Uh, 6'9"?"

"Um, sure, I'd love to, but you're dodging the question, sweetheart."

At this point, Blade blushed furiously, which caused Gold to laugh hard. Blade stumbled over his words as he tried to get something out. "N- That's not wh-"

"Hey, no judgment, I'm cool with freaky sex positions if you're up to it." Gold winked at Blade, who was practically as red as his soup (which was tomato soup, so yeah, _pretty red_ ).

"I meant I'm 6 feet, 9 inches tall!"

"Buuut, you're not opposed to..?" Gold asked with a shit-eating grin. Blade hit his arm lightly, then harder, then ' _ow, fuCK_ '.

"Shut up!"

"You didn't deny it so-"

" _Shh_ _!_ "

"Alright, alright! You can stop hitting me now." Blade seemed to realize what he'd just done and immediately started apologizing. Gold just replied with an "it's fine, you're fine", which seemed to calm Blade down and they were back to talking like they were the only people there.

"So, a little off-topic." It was true. Their previous topic was whether or not they'd want to be choked by Chris Hemsworth. "What's your dream job?"

"Uh, probably just a millionaire?" Gold offered jokingly, which got a laugh out of both of them. "Anyway, I'd probably want to do something with theater. I was always one for the dramatics, heh. What about you?"

"Oh, the job that I already have, obviously!"

"And...? What is that job, Mr. Cute?"

Blade seemed to blush at that. "Well, Mr. Sexy, I'd have to let you know that I'm a detective at the Afton's Police Station."

Did he just call me _Mr. Sexy_? He did, oh my god, _wait did he say he was a_ ** _detective?!_**

"Oh. _Cool_." Gold tried not to let Blade know that he was nervous. He wasn't very good at it.

"Aww, what's the matter, Mr. Sexy?"

"Keep calling me that and you'll have me in your goddamn bed, you slick son of a bitch." Gold looked away in equal parts shame and confidence, anxiety and chill. Blade looked at him with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Are you hiding something from me?" The detective smirked as he stirred his drink.

" _Definitely_ not six dead bodies, that's for sure." He said jokingly. It wasn't a lie, in his defense. There were only five dead bodies.

"Well, I've got my eye on you, buddy. " Blade poked him with the spoon he used to stir his drink. Gold flinched in mock disgust (but also due to him thinking that he messed up _real bad_ when he decided to go on a blind date with this guy without asking his job first, but mostly in mock disgust), gently slapping Blade's arm away.

"Yeah, well I got my eyes on your body, and my mind's somewhere else." This was. _Not good._

"Somewhere good, I hope?" Blade chuckled softly before taking a sip of his drink.

This was _really fucking bad_. "Way better than this place, in terms of the company and what we're doing."

"Mind telling me what you guys were doing?"

 _Fuck_. "Fucking."

Blade started laughing that cute adorable laugh. "Nice, dude."

"Fucking you, mostly. A little bit of you fucking me, and then we-"

"Alright, alright! That's enough! Jesus fucking Christ." Blade laughed. _He was so boned._ Okay, new plan, hide your murderous tendencies and skills from your new detective boyfriend, how hard could that be? (Spoiler, it's hella hard.) _Wait, what were they even?_

"Hey, are we boyfriends?" Gold asked after finishing chewing his steak (because of formality, decency, and a lack of wanting to hear one of Fred's two-hour rants on the importance of manners).

"I mean, I thought we were gonna be fuck buddies after what you said earlier, but..." Blade laughed out, but began in a softer voice. "...I wouldn't be _opposed_ to it."

 _Cool_. "Cool, we're boyfriends now." Gold winked as he grabbed Blade's hand and shook it firmly. Has he winked too much? He's not really sure.

"Hell yeah!" Blade took his hand back and used it to pull Gold in for another passionate kiss (not like he was complaining, he _loved_ this dude but also sorta hated him).

"Well, I had a lovely date." Blade said as he stood up from the table. "I wanna do this again sometime."

"Me too." Gold stood up with a smile. He footed the waitress to pay for the bill, and turned to look at Blade who was fiddling with his phone. _Oh, right!_

"Hey, wanna trade phone numbers?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Blade smiled that cursed smile. That sweet, nice, cursed smile. They traded numbers and sent each other texts to confirm whether or not they sent the right numbers (Blade texted him _"hey, is this mr fazbach?"_ , to which Gold replied with a _"Yes, this is Mr. Sexy. Is this Mr. Cute?",_ to which Blade smacked Gold while blushing real hard, which kinda exemplifies calling him Mr. Cute).

They parted ways, and Gold arrived in his room alone (Freddy was off doing business stuff, as usual). Gold lied down on his bed, and thought about how lucky he was to have a guy like Blade, and how _fucked_ he was to have him.


	2. Step One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gold goes out on a mission.

_Okay, okay, okay, okay, okay._ Okay.

'Calm down, since Freddy's gonna be coming home soon.' Gold thinks to himself as he paces around the room, looking back, he _really_ should've asked about the job first before getting attached to Blade.

But oh well, he can handle this! _Right?_ Right! It should be easy to hide his boyfriend's job from Freddy, and hide _his_ job from his boyfriend!

...

Ah, who was he kidding, he was absolutely _fucked._

While he was there, having his little mid-life crisis, Freddy stepped inside of their house, whistling the same familiar tune that their mother sang to them as kids. He put his nice-looking top hat on the table, before climbing upstairs to visit Gold just before he went off his nightly... _assignment_.

"Gold? You in there?"

Gold snapped out of his thoughts and quickly responded with a "Yeah."

Freddy stepped into his brother's room, seemingly not noticing how his brother's pacing didn't stop upon his entry.

"So, how'd it go? Do I have to kill someone?" Freddy asked, his tone bordering on concerned and curious. 

_Well, if you'd have to kill someone it'd probably be me._ "Nah, he was completely wonderful."

Freddy's eyebrows then moved upwards, as a tell-tale sign of his intrigue. Gold thought if his deep fucking-upping was noticeable on his face.

"Hm. Would you like to bring him over sometime?"

**NO.** "Yeah, why not?" Oh, he's so fucked. He's fucking himself up _right now_ and he! Is! FUCKED!

Freddy simply nodded and probably began thinking about what they should serve and what he should wear, or whatever. Gold continued his pacing before Freddy interrupted him, pulling him by his collar. _Fuc-_

"Why are you pacing so much? Are you..." Freddy's eyes narrowed at his brother, who was now partially sitting down on the floor due to being pulled by his _asshole of a brother._ Just kidding! (Not really.) "...worried about something?"

_Just that you might kill me or my boyfriend._ "Just that my boyfriend may be the cutest person ever and I might _literally die._ Y'know, the usual."

Gold stood up and dusted himself off, hoping that his lie would get past Freddy's incredible insight. Freddy didn't really show much of any sort of doubt, so Gold guessed that his brother didn't think too much of it. Or at least, he hoped.

"Hm. Well, I don't know too much about attraction and all that, but I think that's relatively normal for people to feel. You'll be fine." Freddy patted his brother on the back, before heading off to the living room again. "I'm heading out, brother." Freddy said simply, then headed off into the night.

Gold returned to his bed, and tried to sleep. He really did. But for some reason, he couldn't. He lied there on his bed, wondering about all the possible scenarios that could happen. Three of them came to mind.

The first, and most likely to happen, was that Freddy would find out, and have him kill Blade. He did not like that one.

The second, was that Blade would find out, and that he'd either arrest both Freddy and Gold, or kill them both. And if they _did_ get arrested, Freddy would most certainly find a way to kill him. He also did not like that.

And the third? Well, the third was that he'd somehow, through either sheer luck or a series of well-planned out decisions (he guessed that it'd have to be the former), that he would keep both Blade and Freddy unaware of the potential doom that it spells out for either side. As much as he didn't like this one, he disliked the others way more.

_'Alright then.'_ Gold thought to himself. _'Time for plan C.'_

×xXx×

Freddy set Gold up for another mission the next day. Nothing too hard, just kill another family that has... some form of connection to what happened to them. Gold isn't too sure of what they did, he usually leaves all the planning to Freddy. Gold wasn't the smartest person, but he'd be damned if he wasn't one of the greater killers out there. He'd be happy about that fact, but his boyfriend is a detective and is probably investigating them right now. It didn't help that Gold liked to leave certain... _marks_ on his victims. 

Ah well. Maybe he could shake things up this time. He was kind of thinking that maybe he'd just not leave any marks this time. That could work. Besides, it's not like any of the bodies have been found yet from the previous family. It's not like they'd be considered connected. Maybe the first few families could be considered connected, but not this one.

Gold listened to the chattering of that family. Just more pompous, stuck-up mumbo-jumbo that he'd been used to hearing by then. So, he waited. And waited. Until the family went off to their separate ways. As expected. It was a Wednesday, so they're about to go their separate ways at around 11:00 PM.

He's stalked them for quite a bit now. He knew that the mother would go off to her private library to read for about a few minutes. He knew that the father would go straight to bed. He knew that the elder sister would go to the balcony to talk to her new boyfriend. He knew that the middle sister would be watching TV instead of tucking her brother to bed like she was told to. He knew that the youngest brother would stay up playing games on one of the house's many computers.

Gold was thinking on which one of them he'd have to kill first, but then his phone pinged. He must've forgotten to silence it once he left home. No matter. As he went off to silence it, he saw a single notification which made his eyes widen and his heart stop.

_11:09 PM_ _New message from: Mister Cute_

_hey u up? i dunno i just wanted to talk haha_

His eyes lingered at the message for quite a few minutes, only being woken up from his trance by the elder sister's laugh from whatever her boyfriend said. He quickly and quietly silences his phone (regretfully), before shaking his head and going to kill the family. Right. That was what he was doing.

He then proceeded to go and kill the mother first. As he snuck in through the massive library's window, he felt his phone buzz. The mother stood up and looked around the library, Gold nearly blowing his cover by stepping out into her line of sight.

"Who's there?" She yelled out in her haughty voice. "I know you're in here somewhere!" She looked around, her eyes squinting in pursuit of whoever was in her library. 

Gold's breath hitched, as he slowly made his way behind her. As she turned around, he put a hand on her mouth and stabbed her through the neck, leaving her to bubble and blurt out on the floor. He then proceeded to stab her, quite a few more times in the chest, just to make sure she's really dead. Cursing his idiocy, he made sure that his phone was actually set on silent, instead of _fucking vibrate_ when he saw Blade's message.

_11:14 PM_ _New message from: Mister Cute_

_guess not lmao_

God, he'd absolutely kill that man if he weren't so hopelessly in love with him. After a few moments of staring at the mother's lifeless corpse, he then went on to kill the middle sister, since she was pretty much on the way to the youngest child. He held his breath as he walked behind the couch, the TV's loudness muffling his footsteps, as he proceeded to do to the middle sister exactly what he did to her mother.

×xXx×

And just like that, the rest of the night went on without a hitch. He pulled up in front of the house, and grabbed as many bodies as he could before stuffing them all into the trunk. With his vehicle fully loaded, and the evidence of all crimes committed (except for stealing, he did steal something from them, but who would notice?) erased from the scene, he went off and drove on his merry way. He turned on the radio, taking the hidden way to one of his other burial sites. While Freddy was the smart one when it came to making plans, Gold was the brains when it came to the actual execution (ha!) of their plans. He knew just the right places to be, how to get rid of the bodies, all that jazz. And this week, he planned to hide the bodies near the old abandoned cemetery. While switching the stations, he came across a late-night news station.

_"Tragedy strikes as a well-known family was found murdered and buried within the House of Cards's very own backyard."_

Uh oh. Maybe he was getting off his game. Or y'know, maybe it was some other family that-

_"The police have identified the victims as members of the Afton family-"_

Well shit.

He half-listened, half-thought about what to do this time, before turning off the radio. It was just random blabbering about some random family he killed anyway. He decided not to take the bodies to the cemetery, but instead to the large trash incinerator near Thimble Lane. It would be much easier there. 

After disposing of the night security, Gold took the bodies of that rich ass family (plus the night security) and dumped them into the incinerator. He covered them up in trash, just to be sure that no one else would see them, and pressed the button to turn on the incinerator. He left the scene and went home pretty well accomplished after that, and just changed out of his dirty (bloody) clothes.

"I take it that it went well?" Freddy suddenly asked from behind him.

"Well, my boyfriend texted me twice, both of which were not on silent so I almost got caught there, and apparently the cops have found the Aftons, so."

Freddy gave off a rather smug look and patted Gold on the back. "Well, look on the bright side. At least the Aftons have been found and not the Gardners. They've been dead for what, two months now?"

"Yeah... but I'd expected that the Aftons would've been harder to find. I really put my work into hiding them and then the police just. Find out?"

Freddy simply sighed and shook his head. "Police are tough like that, bud. At least they survived for more than a week."

"They weren't found for 8 days. That's like, one more day after a week, Fred."

"And you should be happy, that they aren't on to us yet, no?" Freddy put an arm around his brother's shoulder, smiling that smile he smiled whenever he was up to something. That was usually not good, but Gold was too busy thinking about how dangerous Blade's texting him could be. Oh god, what if he called him instead of texting him?

"Yeah, I guess. I'm gonna go shower now." Gold said as he got out of his brother's grasp. Freddy simply nodded and walked back out of the room. Gold took his shower, and decided to check his phone for what his boyfriend said after that.

_11:15 PM_ _New message from: Mister Cute_

_anyway i wanted to let you know that there was this thing i wanted to go to_

_11:15 PM_ _New message from: Mister Cute_

_its like a concert for caged heart_

_11:16 PM_ _New message from: Mister Cute_ _  
_

_and i thought that you might wanna come?_

_11:16 PM_ _New message from: Mister Cute_ _  
_

_i got two tickets and its on saturday at 11pm_

_11:18 PM_ _New message from: Mister Cute_ _  
_

_no pressure or anything just tell me if you wanna_

_11:18 PM_ _New message from: Mister Cute_ _  
_

_seeya hopefully on or before the concert_

Gold was hella intrigued now. "Fred?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I go with my boyfriend to a Caged Heart concert this Saturday? It's our favorite band."

"Our?"

"Me and him."

"Him and _I,_ dear brother." 

Gold chuckled at that. "Whatever nerd. But seriously, can I go with him?"

"Sure thing, just be back on Tuesday, we've gotta head to that damn funeral for the Aftons." Freddy said rather begrudgingly.

"And here I thought you wouldn't be upset about them being found."

"I wasn't but then I got an invitation from what's-her-face to go to their shared funeral since I'm _'such a gracious man'_ and I've _'helped them so much in the past'._ And she had the nerve to ask for you. _'I know you and I aren't really that close, but could you bring your brother in to say a few words? I've heard that he was rather close to them, especially with Elizabeth.'_ Dumbass still thinks you're into Elizabeth." Freddy ranted. Gold could totally see him getting worked up over something like someone else's funeral.

"How'd you think I'd do if I didn't prepare for the speech?"

"Oh, terribly, brother. You'd need to work on that with me sometime before the funeral."

Gold just smiled as his brother rambled on about his speech. _'Well, I've completed day one of the plan. Now just to do this for the rest of my life.'_

Gold then went on to text Blade about the concert, and minutes turned to hours, as he and Blade just talked for what seemed like eternity.


	3. Change of Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gold is blissfully unaware of how much progress Blade and the rest of the police force is making.

Gold wasn't too sure of what to do for the next few days. Sure, he'd planned out his speech with Freddy, and sure, Freddy allowed him to go to the Caged Heart concert with Blade, but the next few days have proved a challenge for him. He wasn't too sure on how to actually get Blade to his house, _like he stupidly_ _agreed_ _to_ , without Freddy finding out about how he was a detective. Luckily, he and Freddy hadn't set up a date for that yet, so he could worry about other things.

Like how he was going to deal with the cops when they finally link up the murders.

 _'If they link them up.'_ Gold thought to himself.

The police force wasn't considered a big threat by Freddy. Probably since they haven't actually found any clues that lead them to suspect the Fazbachs. But Gold's mind keeps wondering 'what if Blade is better than them?', and while he doesn't want to think that his boyfriend was as incompetent as the other cops, that _would_ be the most ideal situation.

Alright, next problem. What to do at the concert, and then the funeral? He wasn't too sure about those two, especially the last one. He'd practiced his speech with Freddy (fake crying optional, but preferred if he could do it for real), but what if he wasn't genuine enough? What if somebody saw through his lies? Gold wouldn't be the first to admit that he was, _at best_ , a mediocre actor. One wrong move could cost them the whole operation. Or, it could just make him look like an asshole and disliked by more snobby, rich people. Which he didn't really mind, but that would objectively make sneaking into their lives harder. More of the building trust up, more of the "I'm sorry" stuff, and a bunch of other menial tasks that he'd have to do just to be in their good spirits so he could learn their patterns before he strikes again.

And then the concert. No doubt, even after the concert Blade would want to hang out and chill together. As if he didn't already get that impression from their constant back and forth through the phone.

Gold sighed as he sat down on his chair. Why did everything have to be so difficult? He stood up and decided to go hunt some random animal for sport, but when he reached into his pocket, he did not find his dagger. He could've sworn he left it in his pocket, so he wondered where it would be. Ah well. If he dropped it somewhere, the police wouldn't be competent enough to find it. It's not like they've found the Gardners yet anyways.

Gold then checked his phone to see if there were any new messages from Blade. And sure enough...

 _9:04 AM New_ _Message_ _from:_ _Mr_ _. Cute_  
_so_ _i_ _was wonderin_ _if_ _u'd_ _want to hang out after the concert_

_9:04 AM New_ _Message_ _from:_ _Mr_ _. Cute_  
_sumewhere near the venue, mabye, like that little_ _old_ _cafe, what's it called, something something haven_

Gold messaged him saying that it was actually called "Nyan! ~ Neko Sugar Haven" and that place was for weebs but he'd go there if Blade wanted to. It took Blade a minute or so to respond.

_9:06 AM New Message from:_ _Mr_ _. Cute_  
_awesome!!_ _seeya_ _there mr. sexy ;)_

_9:06 AM New Message from: Mr. Cute_

_btw can we meet up today?? yknow just for hanging out or smth_

Sigh. The things he'd do for this man. Ah well. Gold took his keys, and drove off to his and Blade's secret meetup place.

×xXx×

  
Their secret place was the park. The Purple Bunny's Pet Park, to be exact. Blade had been wearing his leather jacket on top of a different shirt _(this one of an ice pun!)_ , and he was also wearing a nice necklace which was half of a couple's necklace, the other half currently around Gold's neck. Gold received the necklace after being bearhugged and kissed passionately by Blade, with Blade insisted that he wore the necklace immediately.

Right now, Blade was ranting about his job. Which was both nice to listen to, and informative. Something about having almost no leads except for certain marks on the victims (which was expected, since he did the same marks on like, the last three, and the four before that), but he's pretty sure that they're all connected. 

"There's gotta be a connection or something..." Blade said while petting a large dog. 

"And that would be?" Gold replied while petting an even larger dog. He was just trying to make casual conversation, while also trying to not prove himself guilty.

"I dunno." Blade laid his head on the dog currently on his lap, to which the dog let out a small 'boof'. "Maybe something about the victims? I just think there has to be some reason that these families are being targeted."

"I dunno, maybe whoever's doing this has some form of vendetta against... rich people?" God, if it weren't for Gold legitimately not knowing the reason for killing those people, he'd practically be giving out a statement which was basically "hey, I'm guilty, please imprison/kill me!", which was not good, obviously.

Blade looked up at him, rather unimpressed, but still petting the dog. "Come on, really? A killer with a vendetta against rich people? While that could be believable, the biggest question is still the _why?_ Why would they kill rich people for their vendetta? What do they have to gain from killing those families?"

_I dunno. Maybe some sort of closure for their mother's untimely death._

"Maybe some sort of sick game they play?" Gold offered semi-uselessly. To be honest, while he wanted to focus on Blade's talking, he didn't really want to listen or give any input into what he was saying at the moment, so he continued stroking the really big dog in front of him. The dog smiled contently, nuzzling into his arm. 

_'Look at you, all happy, not caring at all. You don't even have to worry about your boyfriend finding about all those animals that you killed.'_ Gold thought bitterly. Of course, the dog did not respond to any of his mental woes, but rather let out a nice panting sound of happiness. Gold wished he were a dog right about now.

Blade on the other hand, was considering the possibility of this being a twisted game being played by some horrible person. "...You could be on to something."

"I could?"

"Yeah... but that still doesn't narrow down the suspects!" Blade once again rested his head against the dog on his lap, groaning about this and that. Gold hummed nonchalantly. He supposed he'd let Blade let out his frustrations about the case on him. He didn't really want to bother with Blade's investigation so he might as well just listen, while he petted the absolute unit of a dog that was on his lap. 

Besides, he doesn't mind listening to Blade's ranting. As long as his rants are as far from the truth as possible, Gold could stand listening to him rant for forever and a day.

×xXx×

  
After their meetup at the pet park, Blade and Gold exchanged goodbyes (with a few goodbye kisses here and there, _wink!_ ) and parted ways. Blade decided to go to the precinct, since he technically was supposed to be there for his shift, but ah well. He knew the police chief well enough to know that she wouldn't really mind that he wasn't there (more work for her, and therefore more pay, or so she says).

"Yo, Sharp!" A pale-skinned woman called out to him. Blade let out a small sigh as she practically tried to tackle him down (she didn't, but it was a fun thing to watch).

"Hey Mari." Blade greeted her, as she climbed down from his (rather tall!) frame. Mari grinned at him, while holding out a cup of coffee from their favorite coffee shop, and then began talking about what he'd missed while he was on a _date_ with his _boyyyfriiieeennnddd~_ , stuff like that.

"Oh, by the way!" Mari interjected. Blade just looked at her with a chill gaze. He thought that she was just gonna say something not too serious, or just like, show him a funny meme (she did that on occasion). "We've got a new lead."

Blade jolted up from his seat. "What is it?"

Mari stood up and brought Blade into the evidence locker. The room was filled with lots of evidence of cases that they've already solved, yet it was also currently sparse with actual evidence for their current case, so this was a huge breakthrough. Mari then took an evidence bag and held it out in front of Blade.

Blade then analyzed whatever the hell was in the bag. It took him a while to figure out what it was, due to its state of disrepair, but once he found out what it was, he couldn't unsee it.

"That's a burner phone." Blade said outloud. "We may not be able to find out who used it, or who was called, but if we can look through the messages..."

"...we can get more clues on who the killer is." Mari finished for him.

Blade's head was already filling to the brim with potential clues that they could get from the slightly destroyed burner phone. "Mari, have you run this through our tech experts?"

"No, not yet. We just found it this morning near one of the burial grounds of the families. I'll run it by them as soon as I can."

"Good, in the meantime, I'll head back to the scenes and scour through all of the locations, try to find more evidence." Blade said as he readjusted his leather jacket. He was probably not going to find something new, but it was worth a shot. They're getting closer each and every day. They couldn't stop now.

×xXx×

So, Blade went back to one of the burial grounds. This was where the Aftons were found dead, about a week after their supposed times of death. Apart from the strange markings found on them, there weren't any leads on to who killed them, and why. Blade sifted through the dirt and stones,hoping to find something, anything that could've been dropped by the killer.

And sure enough, through some foliage and in between some rocks, he found an ornate, silver dagger, with the initials "A.F." on it, written in a loopy font. Blade put his gloves on and twirled it around. It was so... elaborate. It looked so out of place from all the other clues they've found so far (which wasn't much, to be fair), yet looks could be deceiving. The dagger was so... pristine. It looked like it hardly had been used, save for a few drops of blood near the tip. Who ever wielded this weapon must've been rich enough to purchase it, and also caring or meticulous enough to clean it properly. Blade placed the dagger into an evidence bag, and continued his search.

He looked and looked, turned over every stone and every leaf, but he couldn't find anything else. He didn't let that stop him though. No, he was determined to find more than just the murder weapon, and so he decided to go to the actual scene of the crime – the Afton Residence.

To be frank, he wasn't quite expecting anyone to be there in the house where five people got murdered, so it came as quite a shock to him when he saw a teenaged boy, sitting in the estate's grand living room, his head buried in his knees.

Blade cleared his throat to alert the young one and began talking to the teenager, sitting right next to him. "Hello young man. I am Detective Blade Sharp, I'm the one investigating this case. I would normally say something along the lines of 'you are in a crime scene, please leave as fast as possible', but something tells me that you're here for a reason."

"My family was killed..." The boy sobbed out.

Blade patted the boy's back and tried his best to comfort him. "I'm sorry to hear that. If you would like to-"

"...and I saw the killer as he did it."

  
Well. This case just got way more interesting.


	4. Don't Go Chasing Rabbits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blade talks to the last living member of the Afton family.

"Begin audio recording. This is Detective Blade Sharp, recording on May 13th, 4:35 PM. So, Michael, could you please tell me about what happened that night?"

"..."

Blade gazed at the young man, identified as Michael Afton. Michael was currently avoiding the detective's gaze, the incessant tapping of his fingers not at all bothering Blade, but his silence was starting to irk Blade. Blade turned off his tape recorder for the fifth time and sighed, burying his head in his hands. Michael continued to avert his gaze, saying nothing.

"Michael."

"..."

"Michael, I understand if this is a difficult topic for you to talk about." Blade continued, sort of hoping that if he kept up the compassion he'd get something out of the boy. Michael still continued to say nothing.

"...but you have to tell us what you saw, can you do that, buddy?" 

Michael continued to say nothing.

"How about if I don't record it?" Blade grabbed the tape recorder and put it on the opposite end of the room from where he sat. Michael said that he was fine with being recorded, but as soon as the Blade hit record, Michael hasn't said a word. "There, far away from me, I can't reach it. All that you say will be just between you and me."

Michael, for the first time since he came to the precinct, looked at Blade directly, and it was only apparent to the detective that Michael's eyes were seemingly glazed over, and then he finally spoke.

"...I was never really close to my family. But seeing them there, just dying... it made me want to hurt that man."

Blade immediately began writing the details of Michael's sighting of the killer, he wanted to get to the questions that he needed, but this was the first time since the four hours they'd been here that the boy was actually talking to him, and he was afraid that if he interrupted, Michael would shut down again.

"I was getting home from work, hoping that no one would bother checking in on me. I was so tired, I just wanted to get to my room and sleep." Michael's eyes drifted over to his hands on the desk, twiddling his thumbs. "So I went to the back door, since my parents would most likely be in the living room, talking about their business and stuff. But then when I tried to put the key in, the door swung open. It was unlocked."

Michael seemed to hesitate for a moment. Blade gave him a short nod, urging him to go on.

"Seeing as I didn't want to get roped into whatever they were talking about, I snuck in as quietly as I could, not bothering to lock the back door because they'd know that I was home if I did. I slowly crept up the stairs, heading to my room, but that's when I heard it. A loud crash. I sighed, thinking that it was just my father being a huge dick, but I heard my father struggling. I heard another voice, telling him to be quiet and just give in, seeing as the rest of the family was already dead too."

Michael paused for a considerable amount of time, so Blade decided that it was about time for him to ask the important questions. "Did you see what the killer looked like?"

Michael's head turned back up to face Blade, his eyes filled with a cold nothingness, just barely obscuring the rage behind his eyes. "It was kind of dark, but I did see that the man had blond hair. Very big. He had to have at least been 6 feet tall if he towered over my father like that."

Blade continued writing down the information given to him, mind racing as he started to think about his next move. _'Okay, so first I gotta run this by the team to see if they can find a match, then I need to-'_ Blade's train of thought abruptly ended as thoughts of a certain man filled his mind. It couldn't be...?

Blade cleared his throat, putting down his pad of paper on the desk in front of him. "Did... did the man have a deep sort of voice?"

Michael simply nodded.

"Something like... something like this?" Blade pulled out his phone and played an audio recording of Gold talking excitedly about the concert. He'd taken it after the Caged Heart concert, and Gold was just too damn happy and he knew that he'd wanted to keep that memory close to his heart. Michael's eyes went wide, focusing on the phone, but he didn't say anything. His eyes remained focused on the phone, up until a few seconds after the recording ended, when he turned to face Blade. Michael's silence was broken when he said the words that Blade had dreaded to hear.

"...Yeah. Exactly like that."

Blade sighed, and thanked Michael for his time, and let the boy go. Michael went out without a word. As soon as he was sure he was completely alone, Blade banged his fist on the table, his eyes beginning to water. He couldn't believe it. _Of course,_ the guy he happened to be dating _had_ to be a serial killer! Just his luck, once he had _finally_ found a guy that he genuinely liked, genuinely _loved_ , that guy had to be a murderous madman. His phone vibrated. He wiped his tears as he brought it out and looked at the message.

 _5:01 PM New Message from:_ _💪_ _mr sexy💪_

_Hey, you want to hang out at my place? Fred's out. We could totally make the most of it ;)_

Blade sighed, his heart breaking as he typed out a single message, probably the last message that he'd ever send Gold.

_yeah sounds great!! see ya in five?_

Shortly after sending his message, Blade wiped his tears and came out of the investigation room, his face stone-cold, the only trace of him crying his eyes out were how puffy and red his eyes were. "I'm heading out early, I've got a lead on the suspect." He headed out, taking a single pair of handcuffs and his car keys.

No one in the precinct stopped him.

×xXx×

He didn't actually know where Gold lived, so he had to get directions from him. As Blade drove into the deep, fancy neighborhood, he thought about what he was going to do. What he was going to say. He really didn't want to do this, but he knew that he had to. After all, who else would stop the killer, if not him?

He ended up stopping right in front of the Fazbach's manor, it's tall and elegant frame looking not as nice as Blade expected. Objectively, it was really nice. However, Blade thought about the murderer who lived there and all nice thoughts fled his mind. He sighed, pulling out his gun, counting the number of bullets it had left. _'Six bullets. Six bullets for a family of six. One shot. One shot for the one that was left behind.'_

Blade decided that there was no point in dilly-dallying. He had work to do. He sent out one last text, this one being sent to Mari, his only friend.

_if i don't get back within the next two hours head on over to spring heights. there should be large manor on cawthon street with 1987 cawthon st on a sign. bring the whole police force. love you_

Sighing one more time, he took off his seatbelt, and got out of his car. He rang the door bell, hearing the Westminster Chime, as well as a sort of muffled "Coming!" from Gold. This was it. This was his big break. His big break for getting that raise at work. His big breakup with his first boyfriend. Blade mustered up the brightest smile that he could, just as Gold opened the door.

"Hey." Gold said with his brows furrowed, probably noticing Blade's eyes and the fact that he was still in his police uniform. "Is everything alright?"

Blade tried to keep his smile up, but it was clear to both of them that he wasn't fooling anybody. "No. It's been a rough day."

"I'm sorry." Blade snorted softly. _'Yeah, you should be.'_ Gold didn't seem to notice him and continued talking. "Do you wanna head inside?"

"Yeah. Sure." Gold nodded and opened the door even further, allowing Blade to slip in. Gold led them to a fancy looking sitting room, filled with books and quite cozy-looking chairs, with an unlit fireplace laying right in front of one of the cozier chairs. Blade looked at the chairs, trying to see if there were any poison-filled needles that he should be worried about. He violently patted one of them, sitting down on it once it seemed like all was clear.

Gold sat on the chair opposite to him. "Want anything? Like a drink or something? I've been told that I make a _killer_ iced tea."

"No. No thanks."

"You sure?" Gold shifted in his seat, looking like he's trying to get a better view of Blade. "It looks like you cried all the way here. You must be dehydrated."

Blade gulped audibly. He was feeling quite parched, and his stupid self decided not to drink any sort of liquids before heading over to Gold's place. Gold seemed to hear it and chuckled lowly. "What's the matter Sharp? Worried that I might poison you?"

 _'Yes.'_ Blade thought to himself, but decided that he had nothing else to lose. If he was going to die, the rest of the force would come by and stop Gold once and for all. "No. Alright, I'll have a glass."

Gold seemed to be content with his answer, and headed out to the kitchen. "Make yourself at home. We've got time to do all those fun activities later."

Blade watched as Gold went out of the room, smiling at him, but dropping it as soon as he heard Gold's footsteps get quieter. He instinctively looked around at the room, trying to find any sort of evidence that Gold was a killer. Anything to prove Michael right, to prove _him_ right. He found nothing of the sorts, and sighed a breath of relief.

Gold emerged a few moments later, a tray with two cold iced teas in his hands. He used his foot to close the door, blocking any sort of momentary escape for Blade. He placed the tray on the table, and gave Blade his _(probably spiked)_ drink. Blade didn't really care too much about dying, and took a big sip of his drink, as Gold did the same. They just looked at each other for a moment. Blade saw nothing but concern on Gold's face, whether or not it was genuine was up to debate.

"Alright." Gold sighed as he set his iced tea down. "What is it? What's bothering you?"

Blade didn't feel like he could move, but he took out the shiny silver dagger from his pocket, fiddling with its blade. Gold seemed to recognize it easily, but made no further comment. "So, I was working, yeah? I was at the crime scene, and I saw this little dagger. Pretty neat, yeah?"

"...Yeah. It does look really... exquisite." Gold moved to get a closer look at the dagger, not really caring as Blade swished it around carelessly.

"Yeah. So I saw a little boy in the house. So I took him to the precinct, and I asked him a bunch of questions. He told me he saw the killer."

Gold's eyes widened in surprise, a momentary look of fear in his eyes before it shifted into somewhat forced gladness. "That's awesome! Do you know who the killer is yet?"

Blade simply stared Gold down, not needing to use any of his words. Gold continued his charade of ignorance. Blade sighed. "I asked Michael what he sounded like. I played a recording of your voice. He said that it was you." 

Gold's eyes flashed several emotions in the span of several seconds. Guilt. Sorrow. Anger. Shame. Then, Gold laughed. "You caught me. I knew I forgot something."

"Why?"

Gold seemed to think about his answers carefully, before asking another question in place of an answer. "Why what?"

"Why did you kill them?"

Gold's eyes softened as he stood up, walking over to Blade's side. He held Blade's hand, and for some reason, Blade let him. Maybe it was because of the drugs that Gold put in his drink. Maybe it was because he wanted Gold to prove him wrong, despite already admitting it.

"I dunno." Gold looked at Blade, with genuine eyes, looking as if he were telling Blade a deep secret. "Fred's always the man with the plan. I'm just the one who does the job."

Blade did not feel better about Gold's confession. It was evident in his face, in his sigh. "I never planned on you finding out about this. I just thought that I had to be more careful the next time came around."

"There was more than one?" Blade tilted his head, his question sounding more like a statement.

"Yeah."

Blade then felt a throbbing pain in his head, he groaned as his brain felt like it was being pounded on by several sledgehammers at full force. Gold still held his hand, rubbing his thumb in circles around his flesh.

"Shhh. Don't worry. It'll be over in a moment." Gold smiled at Blade, though Blade couldn't really tell what emotions Gold displayed as his vision became blurry, and he started to feel nauseous. Gold placed a small kiss on Blade's lips before walking away, his footsteps getting softer and softer.

And just like that, Blade passed out.


	5. And Our Hearts Stopped Beating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blade did not like this at all.

Blade's head kept hurting.

It didn't ease when the light was off, nor did it ease when it was on. It didn't stop when it was quiet nor did it stop when it was loud. It just kept hurting as Blade kept his eyes closed, his ears trying to focus on the sounds of wherever the fuck he was now. He didn't want to open his eyes, not when he heard Gold shuffling around in from of him. His hands were currently bound with some sort of rope, and he couldn't exactly incapacitate Gold without drawing too much attention to himself, so he focused on pretending to still be unconscious while listening for any cues of the police coming.

His ears honed in on the _tip tap_ of the water leaking from what he presumed was a broken pipe, he could hear what appeared to be the wind, howling yet still barely audible due to how deep they must be in, and he could hear a match, being struck against something, and then the soft flickering of a candle's flame.

"I know, you're awake, Blade. You don't have to pretend with me."

Blade refused to open his eyes. Blade refused to respond to his captor. Blade simply kept his eyes shut, hoping that Gold would leave him alone.

Unfortunately, that was _not_ what happened.

Blade felt his arms being hoisted up into the air, and a peculiar cold metal object lay flat against his arm. He refused to give any more than a gasp. He heard Gold sigh and trace what Blade now knew was Gold's dagger, not enough to hurt him exactly, but enough for him to know how sharp it was.

"You know what I happen to like?" Gold talked as if that would trigger any response from the detective, but what surprised Blade was when Gold removed the dagger from his arms. He didn't have too much time to think about whatever the fuck Gold was doing, as Gold quickly and deftly slashed Blade's cheek, causing the taller man to open his eyes and let out a cry of pain. 

Blade could see the room now, it was almost exactly how he expected: a dull, dark basement, with leaky pipes, and a bunch of storage stuff. In front of him laid a well-dressed table, with the candle and a couple of plates on them, each having one serving of food, but the main attraction was Gold Fazbach himself, smiling like a lunatic with a crazed look in his bright green eyes. "I happen to like my _blades sharp_."

Gold then laughed maniacally, and Blade would have laughed too if Gold hadn't slashed his face with a dagger just to make that stupid joke. Or _y'know,_ if Gold wasn't a total psychopath who killed people for a reason he didn't even know. Gold's laughter died down slowly, but the crazed look in his eyes never left. Blade couldn't believe that he fell for this man. 

Gold was a good actor. That was probably why he wanted to do something with theater.

"Now come on, sit down! I want to have one last dinner with you before I have to kill you." The flare in Gold's eyes seemed to dim a bit, but his smile never faded nor faltered. Blade begrudgingly sat down on his seat. His phone was still in his pocket, he could feel it, but he couldn't check it. No, not with Gold right in front of him where he could easily see the message he sent Mari.

Gold poured them both glasses of wine, seemingly unaware of, or maybe even ignoring the fact that he had, in fact, tied ropes around Blade's arms. Gold looked at Blade with a look of genuine love, still overlayed by that deep madness in his eyes. "I'll help you eat, don't worry! And you can drink that wine even though your hands are currently tied, haha!"

Gold encouraged him to take a sip of the wine, the fire in his eyes growing brighter and brighter as Blade took a cautious sip of the chilled beverage. Well, he didn't feel any poison kicking in after a few minutes, so he guessed that Gold did just want to have a nice dinner. Before he killed Blade. That part was important too.

Blade didn't know what to do, so he just focused on eating whatever Gold fed him, occasionally engaging him in the conversation that he very much desired. Blade tried to look around, noticing the candle once more. He could probably burn the rope and escape, but how was he to do that with Gold sitting right in front of him? Speaking of him, Gold was just laughing like he did on their first date, with only joy in his tone and none of the earlier madness. He didn't even seem like he practically fucking kidnapped Blade, and Blade would've believed that this was just one of their normal dates if he wasn't tied up.

"Hey, this is nice." Gold then looked at Blade with a deep sincerity in his eyes. Blade wouldn't have thought that this would be this mortifying if this whole dinner date was under normal circumstances.

"Y-Yeah." Blade nodded unsurely. "I agree."

Gold simply smiled, but then they heard a knock on the door. Gold perked up and practically jumped out of his seat, before pausing and heading back to Blade, his mouth twisted into an excited grin. "I have a surprise for you."

"Oh?"

"Yeah! It's gonna be awesome. But I need you to be a good boy for me."

Blade did _not_ like this at all. "I-I can be a good boy. I swear!"

Gold lovingly pinched Blade's cheek, and it took everything in Blade's power not to recoil and cause another ruckus. Gold stood up and walked up the stairs, pausing only to give Blade what probably was meant to be a reassuring grin but to Blade, it looked more like a threat. "I'll be back in a few minutes. Don't be naughty."

As soon as Blade could no longer hear Gold's footsteps on the stairs, he immediately held his hands over the candle, hoping that it would burn the rope quick enough. He remembered... some sort of brain game in which you had to burn the rope in three places to get it to burn at a certain rate, way faster than if you just burned it in one place. It's been a while since he'd ever encountered a problem like this, but he sure as hell hoped that it would work. 

After it burned a big majority of the rope, Blade tried to pull his arms apart, ignoring the pain that the blaze left on his arms. After a few powerful tugs, he managed to break free from the ropes, and frantically looked for his gun. It was just up there on the counter near the staircase, and Blade was sure that he could make it in time, up until he heard Gold's footsteps coming down the stairs.

In a moment of sheer panic, Blade rushed over to the other side of the room, grabbing the gun quickly, checking if it was still loaded while heading back to his chair, and sat in it, hiding the gun underneath the table. Blade's heart was beating a mile a minute when he saw Gold's disappointed look turn into one of pure, unadulterated joy, smiling from ear to ear. "Aw, Blade! You've been a bad boy!"

Gold then dropped the box he was holding walking up to Blade in a hurry. Blade decided then and there that his fate would be dictated by his actions, and he only had a fraction of a second to come up with the appropriate response before Gold took his only weapon from him. "I-I've been very bad, Gold. Y-..." Blade choked out, somehow managing a smile. "Y-You're gonna h-h-have to punish me."

Gold's face morphed from his joyful expression to extreme shock, then immediately back to that wicked grin. "Yeah. That's right. I have to punish you."

Gold took his sweet time walking over to Blade, which still wasn't much, but Blade just needed to bide his time to make his shot. Gold was now standing right beside him, pulling him up by the throat, revealing the gun from beneath the table. Gold's eyes quickly flashed into shock and confusion, before Blade raised his gun and-

**_BANG!_ **

And their hearts stopped beating. Quite literally in Gold's case.

Gold blinked for a few seconds, staring at the bullet hole in the place his heart was. Then he glanced at Blade and gave him a strained smile. "Hff... Guess I deserved that, huh?"

Blade just nodded and watched as Gold slowly limped his way over to the chair, not much sitting but very much like collapsing onto the chair. "...There's... There's a gift for you there. I kinda-... I sorta- I kinda dropped it. You can s-still have it, if you'd like. Like... a memory... of what we were supposed to be..."

Gold struggled to keep his eyes open as Blade carefully went over to the box, and in it was a nice looking Caged Heart pin, precisely, it was the one that Blade had wanted to buy when they were at the concert but neither of them had the money for it. Blade stared at the pin for quite some time, his heart been slowing down due to the adrenaline slowly fading out.

Gold started to cough up blood, but he didn't seem to care. "Hey... I just wanted you to know... That even if... Even if I tried to kill you today, and you _successfully_ managed to kill me, I-... I still love you. It was... It was fun." 

Gold managed to give Blade a weak smile, which Blade somehow found himself returning. "Yeah. It was."

"Cool. Well, I'm just... I'm just gonna die here now." Gold started laughing, coughing up blood, yet still not caring. "You... Y-You can leave now."

Blade nodded and went up the stairs pausing to look at Gold's dying form. He didn't really know what to say, so he just said whatever came to his mind. "I love you. Even if you tried to kill me."

Gold simply snorted at that, shaking his head, and after a few short moments, went completely limp.

The sound of police sirens came by and Blade heard the rest of the Afton's Police Station break the door down. He decided to sit down and wait for them to find him, clutching the pin in his hand tightly, knowing that the killer is dead, and that his heart would hopefully heal from this wound that Gold Fazbach had left him.

-×xXx×-

It wasn't quite a difficult search. The police found Freddy's scheming board somewhere in his room, they traced the rumors to the Fazbachs, and much to Blade's surprise, Freddy went home hoping to sort out whatever reason the cops were there for, only to get arrested for being involved with the murders of the several families. Blade sat at his desk at the police station, looking through photos of him and Gold before he found out about his darker side. There was a party at the precinct, celebrating the capture of _(one of the)_ killers, but Blade couldn't help but sift through those memories.

They looked so happy in them. 

"Hey."

Blade looked up from his phone to see Mari, shyly looking at him. "How's it going? You got your raise. That's good, right?"

"Yeah. I guess it is." Blade put his phone face down, even though he knew that Mari could already tell what he was looking at.

"You did the right thing, Blade." Mari patted his shoulder comfortingly, before embracing him in a tight hug. Blade hugged her back even tighter, and started sobbing lightly.

"He... He was supposed to be my future, y'know? And now... And now I know that he's a huge killer and everything but... I still _loved_ him, y'know?"

"I know. But you did what you had to do." Mari soothed him calmly, running her fingers through his hair. "So cheer up, okay? You know that he wouldn't have wanted you to be this upset about him dying, right?"

Blade snorted. "I wouldn't know what he wanted. But sure. Thanks, Mari."

Mari smiled at him, releasing him from their hug, and walked away. Blade looked at the pictures on his phone once again, and with a smile on his face, he deleted them all and went to the party.

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! Thanks for reading Skeletons in the Closet! Just wanted to give a huge thanks to all the people who voted and commented on this, and also to give you guys some sort of info about a new series that I might be uploading here? It's called Get Your Cup of Roasted Coffee, and it's a thing I did for an Open Novella Contest on Wattpad. It's still Golden Freddy X Springtrap, but less bloody and more soft haha. 
> 
> Either way, let me know if you want me to upload that here, and I'll see ya on the flip side! Take care!


End file.
